


A Simple Equation

by thepaperkingdom



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slow To Update, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepaperkingdom/pseuds/thepaperkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A maths equation can be easy, if you simplify it.<br/>Gee Way. A quiet, pretty, transgender girl, generally classified as the 'nerd' of her grade.<br/>Frank Iero. Just a average sixteen year old guy, not really popular, but not one of the loners either. Invisible.<br/>But Gee notices him. <br/>She notices him every single day. <br/>That quiet guy two lockers down from her, who sits at the back of her math class.<br/>And Frank notices Gee too.<br/>Gee plus Frank, multiplied by countless awkward interactions and midnight conversations equals one hell of a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in which gee has a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to point out, before and this properly begins, that I am not transgender, nor do I know any transgender people, so sorry if I don't get all the information right.
> 
> Thanks ^_^

I looked up at the daunting grey building in front of me and sighed.

My first day of high school, and I was dreading it.

Awkwardly nudging my glasses up my nose, I entered the school, and, let's just say I wasn't expecting what I saw.

In my head, I had imagined neat students, chattering in tidy corridors with organised lockers before classes. 

Well that dream went down the drain in a instant.

I grimaced as I looked at the throng of students, yelling at people at the other end of the corridor, chucking books, pens, and I think I even saw some food flying over heads.

I was so unprepared.

I thought of my middle school, a quiet building with disciplined students, eager to learn. I thrived there.

I shuddered at the thought of classes here. Half of my grade probably bunked off anyway.

"Hey, new kid!"  
I anxiously glanced up, hoping the yell wasn't directed at me.

But of course it was.

"Why the fuck is a dude wearing a skirt?" 

I sighed, and pushed past the obnoxious teenager.

No one understood.

You probably don't either, so here's all the details.

My name is Gee Way, and I'm a transgender girl. 

I know what you're probably thinking "oh, she's only sixteen, she's just going through a phase." But I know I'm not. This is the real me, not the 'Gerard Way' I was forced to be.

It was hell in the small Catholic school I was in before I moved. If my atheist parents had a hard time getting used to their new daughter, how do you think a group of homophobic, transphobic nuns would react?

To avoid that, I never fully became Gee until I moved to New Jersey.

It had been a big move, to New Jersey from Arizona.

None of my old friends would probably recognise me.

They didn't even know I was trans.

It wasn't like I was close to any of them, we just gradually drifted apart over summer, and then I was gone.

I've left that life, and I'm about to start my new one as Gee Way, freshman in Torcher High.

After a while of awkwardly pushing through people to find my locker, I eventually found it and hurriedly shoved my books into it. I was normally very meticulous about neatness, but I could stay back after school and organise my books.

For now, I just wanted to get the hell out of this place.

I got a fright when the first bell rang, and anxiously scanned the timetable I had been given at the office.

Math. Great!

The thing is, you're probably assuming I'm being sarcastic at the moment, because who the fuck likes math?

Oh yeah. Me.

Yup, I'm that absolute nerd that enjoys solving equations. 

I think I like it because of its sense of certainty. Two plus two is four, and only four. There is nothing else in the world that two and two can add up to.

I guess it's because I've never been certain about myself, and I find comfort in things that are definite, and can only have one, single solution in the whole world. 

I followed the complicated map to the classroom I was due in, and thankfully I was the first one there. I snuck out my phone and checked Twitter for a while until the rest of my class gradually arrived, and then the teacher.

"It seems we have a student missing?" He began, looking at the only empty seat. Beside me, of course. 

No one wanted to sit with the weird, new kid. 

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a tall, lanky boy came into the room. 

"Uh, sorry I'm late..." He muttered, before sliding into the seat next to me.

"Just this once, Mr. Iero!" The teacher frowned before beginning the lesson. 

I sneaked a glance at the flustered boy.

A wave of coal black hair was swept across his face, and his green eyes stated determinedly at his book. 

He wasn't that bad looking, if I'm completely honest.

Not that bad.

But he was probably straight, and see me as a dude.

Who would want to go out with me?

I sighed, looking back down at my book.

A circus act, that's all I was.

A goddamn circus act that nobody cares about or respects.

But you get used to it.

•|•

"Right class, I hope that little introduction to the math curriculum in freshman year was of value to you, and I'll see you again..." The teacher (who I learnt went by the name of Mr. Blackfield ) paused to check his timetable.

"Wednesday! I will see you on Wednesday. Have a good day!" 

I heaved up my books and trudged to my next class, stumbling across the hall as a result of the shoves I was getting off people.

Frank then shoved through the crowd, and I shuffled in behind him.

I shyly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uh, do you know where..." I glance at my timetable. "Room 20 is?"

"Yeah, I'm actually going by there now..." he replied with his gravelly voice.

His really hot gravelly voice, may I add.

"Would you mind if I followed you?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure... sorry, I didn't get your name?"

"Gee! And you're Frank...?"

"Yeah." 

An awkward silence followed. 

"So... uh... do you have any, em, preferred pronouns?" He asked.

Oh my god. He was perfect.

"I do actually, she and they!" I grinned.  
"You're the only person who has ever asked me that, you know? So thank you. Thank you so much."

Frank looked down and smiled shyly.  
"Oh, it's nothing."

"No it isn't." I replied. "It really is something."

Jesus, how far away was this goddamn classroom?

"How are you liking Torcher so far?" Frank said, interrupting the silence.

"Well, approximately three people have called me a dude, and two more called me a faggot. So that really shines a good light on the school!" I sighed. 

I needed to tone down on the sarcasm.

"Well that must be a bit shitty..." Frank trailed off.

Oh more than a bit, Frank my dear.

"Here we are, m'lady!" Frank bowed, putting on a posh accent.

Holy Jesus he was so adorable.

"Thank you sir!" I replied with a little courtesy. "Uh... will I see you at lunch?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah!" Came the reply, and the first time I had seen Frank smile properly.

And God, was it beautiful.

•|•

After what seemed liked years, the shrill bell rang out for lunch, and I heaved my books off my desk before shoving through the mass of students.

I smiled at the thought of fresh air after being locked in a classroom for three or so hours.

And there was Frank as well.

Grinning shyly to myself, I shoved my books in my locker, and escaped to the lunch hall.

On my tiptoes (as I was at the admirable height of five foot nothing), I scanned the hall for Frank.

He wasn't there.

Frowning, I went outside, but there was still no sign of the lanky boy.

I slumped against the grey wall.

Who was I kidding, he probably just said yes to get rid of me.

After all, I was the freak.

•|•

I couldn't do this.

I could not do this.

I rushed into an empty stall, and tried to calm myself down.

Why was I getting so panicked over one girl? 

Well, she wasn't just a girl.

I though of her little giggle when I called her 'm'lady', and sighed.

She was so beautiful.

When I first sat down beside her in that maths class, I didn't notice her fully, until I realised that I wasn't sitting alone as usual.

I sneaked a look beside me, and my god was I surprised.

Her glasses slipping down her button nose, her cropped hair falling over her face, her tongue sticking out of her mouth from concentration.

She was beautiful.

Taking a deep breath, I unlocked myself from the bathroom stall, only to come face to face with a person I knew slightly too well.

"Oh look, it's the fag! Playing with yourself in the bathroom, I presume?" Sneered Kian.

"Please, I need to go." I whispered, trying to push past the buff guy and his comrades.

"Shut up, fag, your not getting off that easy!" He laughed, pushing me back into the bathroom.

"Are you going to meet your fag boyfriend, huh? Well, maybe I'll give him a nice sight, would you like that?" 

I bit my tongue to stop myself screaming when Kian punched me in the stomach.

I moaned in pain as his two buffoons he calls friends, Sam and David joined in, battering me to pieces.

"Now," Kian smirked, stepping back to look me up and down.

"I think that's a nice present for you and you fag boyfriend, don't you guys?"

The buffoons nodded, mean grins on their faces, and Kian laughed.

"See ya, fag!"

I though of Gee waiting for me, and sighed.

She probably hates me now.

Stumbling into a stall, I fell onto the floor, and moaned.

Why would she like a weakling like me?

•|•


	2. in which frank makes a risky decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well it's pretty much the title
> 
> shut up I'm not good at summaries

The day after next, I quietly slipped into my maths class moments before the bell rang.

I glanced at the empty seat beside me.

I missed Frank. I know it had literally been two days since I'd talked to him, but I missed his cute grin, and sparkling eyes.

Oh my god I'm in too deep now.

I dragged my tired and emotionally stressed mind through math (with great difficulty) and trudged through class after class, Frank's absence prominent in my dismal social life.

"Oi fag, is your skirt short enough?" I heard a mocking voice call out at lunch. "Freak..."

Holding back the tears, I rushed into the library, and hid in a corner. 

The only other people there were a petite girl with fiery red hair engrossed in a book, and a couple making out quite graphically. 

Luckily for them, not so much for the other girl and I, the librarian was oblivious, and far too concentrated in her mystery romance to to frankly give a crap about us.

I cautiously read a book for the period, constantly checking the door to see if anyone had come looking for me. 

Just before my last few classes were about to start, I grabbed my books and ran off before anyone could yell at me.

But, God had taken a serious disliking to me that day, and when I arrived at my locker, I grimaced to see a figure slouching in front of it.

"So, what's the deal with you?" The guy sneered. "To stupid to figure out if you're a dude or a girl?"

"No, I am perfectly knowledgeable on what gender I am, but clearly you're too idiotic to see that." I spoke, surprising myself with the outburst.

I heard a small gasp, and looked around in confusion.

A guy, with freaking crazy curly hair may I add, was snickering away to herself. She looked up and smiled when she saw me looking at her.

"Ugh, well, you have a dick, so in my eyes, you're a dude. And a gay one at that, with the fucking skirt on you." The guy replied.

Bored of fucking around with me, he cleared off, and I quickly grabbed my books and headed off. I needed some time to think by myself.

When I finally arrived at the classroom, which was literally at the other side of the school from my lockers, I groaned as I saw the single figure sitting inside.

Oh, you'll never guess who it was. Tall, dark haired, shy...

Sound familiar?

•|•

"Frank! Get your ass out of bed or you'll be late!"

For some reason, my loving mother seemed to think that I could hear her through three doors and a floor. 

But then of course, if I called her from downstairs, it was "silly" and I needed to "stop being a lazy asshole and walk up the goddamn stairs"

But then, that's just mothers for you. On second thoughts, most mothers don't curse at their children, or slap them, so that's probably just my mother. 

Sighing, I heaved my body out of bed, wincing from the stiffness. I didn't even want to look at myself for fear of the bruises.

I shuffled downstairs for breakfast. I quickly realised that my mom had already left for work, leaving a note.

"Make sure you go to school today, because if I get another fucking phone call from that school, I rip of your goddamn ears and stuff them up your arse."

Charming.

I tiredly raised my head to look at the clock, realising that it was 8:32.

You should note that school starts at 8:35. 

I was also still in a t-shirt and boxers.

Well, I thought, if I'm going to be late, night as well make the most of it.

I leisurely got ready for school and packed my worn backpack.

Just before I left for school, I noticed a comic book face down on my unmade bed. 

I picked it up, deciding to read a couple of pages before leaving the house.

•|•

My eyes opened wearily, and I suddenly remembered where I was.

Yawning, my eyes blurry from sleep, I checked the time.

Oh fuck.

Shitting dick nipples.

It was 1:17!

I had been asleep for four hours!

I sprang up from my bed and grabbed my bag from the table, yanking my bag onto my back and sprinting out the door.

It was times like this that I thank the Lord for only living a 10 minute walk from the school.

When I arrived at the school (nearly heaving my lungs up, may I add), I quickly pulled my stuff out of my locker and ran off to my next class.

Thankfully, the room was empty, and I started doodling while waiting for the teacher.

Suddenly, I heard the door open, and I looked up.

Oh no. 

Oh hell no.

I sighed, and of all the people, Gee walked in to the room, and completely ignored me.

Literally, fuck my life.

•|•

"H-hey, Gee!" I called out, my voice unsteady.

"What." The deadpan reply came, along with a cold stare.

Ouch!

"Uh, I'm sorry about the other day, I just... Something came up..."

I bit my lip and looked at her hopefully. She probably thought I was a complete dickhead.

"Oh no, it's fine!" 

I let out the breath I had been holding. So I wasn't a jackass after all!

"I've gotten used to people raising my hopes and then utterly destroying them. It actually gets quite monotonous."

Wait, never mind. Still a jackass.

"It isn't what you think!" I blurted out, trying to redeem myself.

"It never is, is it?" She replied, before turning back to the front of the room as students began to arrive, along with the teacher.

As soon as the bell rang, Gee was gone, with me stumbling desperately after her. 

"Gee! Wait up!"

She stopped and waited, without turning around.

"What do you want?" I asked warily, unsure of what her response might be.

"What do I want?" She repeated, turning around to face me.

"What I want is not to be treated like a freak, or circus act. What is want is for people to not people to crush my happiness into the ground, or raise my hopes and then destroy them!" 

I creased my eyebrows in worry.

"What I want is people to treat me like a normal girl!" She spat, before storming off down the hallway.

Oh shit.

Well I had just obliterated any chances of me being with her.

•|•

Well fuck.

I had just destroyed any chances with someone who wasn't a dick by being a sassy little bitch.

Well, fuck my life.

I barely paid any attention in my last few classes of the day, until I could finally go home and scream for a few hours.

I shoved my books in my bag and raced out the door, only to be stopped by a tall, dark haired guy.

Great.

I try to shuffle past, unnoticed, but he put a gentle hand on my arm.

"Gee... I'm sorry." 

"Well, it's a bit late for that now, Frank." I glare at him.

"I... Can I just have another chance? To start over?" 

"Frank... I really like you. Like, really like you. I just can't deal with people being dicks at the moment. There are far to many in my life, and I don't want you to be one of them."

"Please?" Frank almost begs. "Just let me start over." 

I sigh. He was too gorgeous for his own good. "Fine. But this is your last chance."

"Thank you so much Gee." He beams. "Okay, starting over." 

"Hello, my name is Frank Iero, and you are freaking beautiful."

My mouth dropped open, aghast.

"I... I don't know what to think..." I trailed off, shocked. 

"You don't need to think about anything." Frank smiled.

And pressed his lips to mine.

My mind exploded, lost in the feeling of Frank's soft lips against mine, and then I realised.

This was the happiest I had ever been.


	3. in which shit gets dramatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh basically shit goes down which is fun

I cupped my hands on Gee's face, and slowly deepened the kiss.

Suddenly, Gee pulled away sharply, and stared into my eyes.

"F-Frank..." 

"What is it?" Her face was creased in worry. Oh crap, I had probably completely misread the situation, and she hated me now! Why Frank! Why do you always have to fuck up Jesus Christ...

Gee still looked panicked, and before I could utter a word, she blurted out "I have to go!" She turned around, and she was gone.

Oh god. Look who had fucked up now.

Grabbing my phone and earbuds, I trudged home, my mood significantly dampened by the recent events. So much so that even my mother couldn't get me into a worse mood, which was probably a good thing.

Once I arrived home, I was all set to lock myself in my room, possibly forever, to blast music. 

When I was halfway up the stairs, I heard my mothers voice, slurred from the drink. 

"Where the hell do you think your going?"

"To my room, to study" I grimaced. If I played my cards right, she would leave me alone, but if not...

"Study my ass, you failed practically all your exams last year, why study now?"

Well she had a point.

"I... I need to study to get into good classes next year..." 

I was going into my senior year the following fall, so it was true... The studying part on the other hand..."

"Hm, so I expect you won't be going out this week because you're studying so hard?" 

Damn she was sneaky. 

"Yeah... See you!" I ran up to my room and locked myself in before she could question me further.

I was drowning in assignments, but "screw that!" I thought, and plugged in my earbuds.

•|•

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. 

What the fuck did I just do.

Hm. I suspect the best reaction to when the guy you like kisses you would be maybe kiss him back?

Oh god he definitely hates me. 

In my defence, it was my first kiss...

Well technically second.. I had a pretty serious thing going on in preschool with an awesome dude called Pete Wentz... And yes that was when I was Gerard. 

Oh god. What about Frank!

I paced around my room, shoulders tensed an fiddling with a necklace.

 

I had been so quiet I got a fright when I heard a timid knock on the door.

"Uh, Gee?" 

It was only Mikey.

"D-dinners ready..." 

"I'm not that hungry at the moment Mikes, but I might be down later."

"C-can I come in?"

I sighed. I may love my younger brother, but I tried to stay as distant from him as I could without hurting him. I didn't want him to get beaten up in school for having a freaky sister.

But then again, he was mature for his thirteen-year old self.

"Sure."

I collapsed down on my bed, smiling when Mikey peered his head around the door. 

"C'mere Mikes" I said, motioning for him to come over to the bed.

"Is everything okay?" Mikey's eyebrows creased in worry. 

I sighed. "Nothing you have to worry about." 

"But I want to help!" He insisted.

The thing is, I wish I could tell him. More than anything I wish I could pour out my thoughts and feeling to someone I loved and could trust. But I had already tried that, and I could never go through that again, or put someone else through that.

"Nope! I feel like we haven't had a chat in ages, come on, what's all the gossip in the life of Mikey Way!" 

Mikey giggled. "Well, Pete, Patrick and I still sit at the looser table everyday, but we can get over that, because there's two other guys who sit with us who seem to be pretty cool!" 

"Great! What are they called?"

"Andy and Joe"

"That's great Mikey! I'm so happy that you're making more friends!"

Mikey just smiled, and snuggled closer to me on the bed.

"Here, you better go downstairs, or your dinner will be cold!" I gave him a gentle push. 

"Fine!" He moaned, dragging out the 'i'.  "But we should talk more. I feel I hardly know you!" 

"That's kind of the point, Mikes" I thought sadly.

"Sure!" I forced a small smile. "Tell Mum I'll have dinner later."

"See ya Gee..."

•|•

The next few days followed without drama, but the awkward moments of eye contact between myself and Gee were plentiful. 

After a mentally painful math class, with Gee completely ignoring my existence, I slumped down at a table in the cafeteria. 

"Hey, Frank, what's gotten you all boisterous."

"Oh shut up Ray" sometimes the sarcasm went to far.

"What's up man? Seriously, you look like your about to cry." 

"I feel it..." I muttered.

"Frank?" Ray seemed to actually be getting concerned. "Is everything okay at home and stuff?"

"Yeah, everything's fine with my mom and all, it's just... Oh god you're gonna laugh so bad..."

"Frank, if it's as serious as it looks, I'm not going to laugh!"

"Okay..." I hesitated. "It's a girl."

"Fucking knew it!" Ray smirked. "Now come on, tell your old friend Toro."

"So you probably don't know because you were in Europe, but there's a new girl here."

"Okay, what's she called?"

"Gee, and she's in my math class."

"Wait..." Ray looked confused. "Is that Gee Way? The transgender girl?"

"Is that a problem?" I confronted him. I was not going to take any shit from anyone about Gee being transgender.

"No no... I was just wondering if it was the same girl."

"Well it is, so deal with it."

"Anyway, what happened?" Ray continued on, looking slightly nervous.

"So basically, I sat down next to her in math on Monday morning, and was just like 'holy shit this girl is gorgeous'"

Ray grinned. "Continue..."

"So I tried to talk to her a bit, and I worked out, and I wanted to get lunch with her."

"I had a feeling something is going to wrong..." Rays eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, Kian and his crew may or may not have beaten me up in the bathroom." 

Ray looked shocked. "Holy shit man are you okay? Those fuckers..."

"Yeah, it's getting a bit repetitive to be honest"

"Fucking hell man, so what did she say?"

"Well first she blanked me for a day or two, then she yelled at me for treating her like shit, which in fairness I kind of deserved..."

"Oh god man you're in deep shit" 

"Aha, that's not all my friend." I grimaced. "So then at the end of the day I confronted her, she decided to forgive me, all good..."

"But then...?" 

"I kissed her and she ran away."

Ray stared at me. "Well shit."

•|•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY I'M SORRY THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UP IN TUESDAY BUT SHIT HAPPENS
> 
> basically i started school on Tuesday and I may or may not have been at frank iero and the celebration on Wednesday HOLY CRAP IT WAS AMAZING I CRIED AND I COULDNT SPEAK TODAY
> 
> so that happened and i don't know when i'll update this next but knowing me it'll be in like 3 months 

**Author's Note:**

> how are you liking the story so far? I'm going to try and update once a week, but no guarantees


End file.
